earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Evey Hammond
History (Submitted by e-V) Evey Hammond: 1987 - 2004 I was born the year it all stated to go downhill: 1987. After London was crippled by a horrible attack, my parents became supporters to the London Forever Movement. Rebuilders they called them. But over time, they quickly became disillusioned. Not with London, but it's people. I first noticed it when I was eleven or twelve. My parents used to say people were so afraid that the world was going to end that they were willing it to happen. I was so young. So naive. I don't remember much of what led to my father called the "the Turn". I don't remember the market crash or the plague or any of the Trafalgar riots. I've read about them since but I don't recall how any of them impacted my life except for the fear. My parents would hide it from me, like a secret between them. But I could feel it. In all the chaos that seemed to swallow the end of the century, there is one thing I do remember. Very clearly, I can remember their sound. And I remember the look, too. Black leather that gleamed bright in the morning sun. All moving in perfect union. It must have seemed so easy to them. They offered such a simple deal; give up control and we will restore order. At first, the arrests were political: dissidents, radicals, liberals. My parents were activists, years ago. During the Rebuilding, when I was a naive girl. They'd voted for Labor Party, when there was such a thing. Eventually they were a threat to Norsefire's regime. It was done so quickly and violently, so completely, that it began to seem that it had never even existed. I was sixteen when they came for them. I was sixteen when my life, my entire world was erased. I never saw them again. My father was a professor. My mother had produced their news. Where was the threat? Evey Hammond: 2004 - 2016 The homosexuals were next. "It is God's work" That's what we were told. But once they were gone, they needed another to blame for our troubles. There was always a scapegoat. Another group of people who were different. Always some folk who were 'dangerous'. There were those who understood what was happening, who knew it was wrong but who kept silent. I know because I was one. And in vacuum of our silence, Norsefire order was imposed. Order like those boots, order that required rigorous discipline. Order that is exactly the same, where each single step falls with every trap. The order of the many shaped into one. Somehow in my heart, I knew it wouldn't last. The spirit they believed trampled and ground beneath the marching of their boots rose up as if from a four hundred year old grave. He came to remind us all. Remind us all of what we lost, what we had given up. Evey Hammond: November 4th - 5th, 2016 I met him the night before the world saw his broadcast. But I had heard of him before then, too. As an associate producer at BTN, I had seen the official reports of the masked terrorist before they went to the censor and Voice, Lewis Prothero. When he rescued me from the Fingermen, I feared him. He must've realized that. He let me go but he came back for me. He knew I needed that day to listen to my heart and finally stand up to my true fear: Norsefire.Network Files: Evey Hammond 1 Evey Hammond: 2017 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Report * (Submitted by Oracle) ADMINISTRATIVE NOTE: Evey is a field asset of the the Network. Due to limited intel in London, I sent Black Bat to make contact with V in December of 2016. V apparently realized Black Bat was looking for him and left a note for her to meet him. Instead of meeting Black Bat himself, V sent Evey. After ascertaining that Evey was not a hostage, Black Bat gave her an encrypted tablet to upload info to our system. * (Submitted By Oracle) After the disappearance (and likely execution) of her parents, Evey became a ward of the state. At eighteen, Evey was sent out on her own. She found work as an escort and used that to pay for a college education. She was able to get a two-year degree and was fortunate enough to land a job at BTN as a production assistant. * (Submitted by Oracle) Evey eventually became an associate producer after catching the eye of Gordon Dietrich, a comedic talent on the network. He likely harbored similar disdain for Norsefire and sensing the same in Evey, he sought to nurture it. Still, despite Gordon's guidance and favor, Evey did have to resort to returning to work as an escort to pay her rent. This is what led to her being out past curfew on 11/04/2016. Threat Assessment Resources * Expert Disguise Artist * Expert Fact-Checker * Expert Manipulator * Expert Seductress * Amateur Investigator * Capable Driver * Capable Martial Artist ** Krav Maga * Capable Knife Fighter * Capable Stick Fighter * Linguist ** French, German, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, and Latin * Streetwise Weaknesses * Criminal Record * Known Affiliation to V * Wanted by the Norsefire Government Trivia and Notes Trivia * Bradley Hammond died during the first St. Mary's virus outbreak. Her parents died in 2005, mother during a hunger strike, and father when military quelled a riot. * When she was younger she wished to become an actress. * It was no coincidence she met V. He was looking into her for some time and placed the request in the agency.VOX Box: V for Vendetta 2 Notes * This version of the character is based on the movie version: ** Her appearance is based on Natalie Portman who portrayed her in the V for Vendetta movie. ** Gordon Dietrich is working for BTN in the movie. In the comic he's a criminal. ** Evey is working for BTN. In the comic Evey Hammond was a prostitute. ** In the movie she meets V as an adult woman. In the comic she was 16. ** Evey's parents are unnamed in the comic and she doesn't have a brother. The circumstances of her family's death are from the movie. * Month she was born might be a nod to release of V for Vendetta #1. Links and References * Appearances of Evey Hammond * Character Gallery: Evey Hammond * Network Files submitted by Evey Hammond Category:Characters Category:British Category:Multilingualism Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:The Network Members Category:Submitted by e-V Category:Londoner Category:Terrorists Category:Sex Workers Category:Female Characters Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Seduction Category:Investigation Category:Driving Category:Deception Category:Neutral Characters Category:Height 5' 5" Category:27th Reality